


Feeding His Wizard

by Moonykins



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Weight Gain, chubby Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonykins/pseuds/Moonykins
Summary: "Prompt: Stephen was so thin he was nearly skeletal when they got together but this morning Tony wakes up to realize that now he has a belly."





	Feeding His Wizard

Their relationship had been very slow going at first and it had taken several months before Stephen was comfortable enough to start spending nights at the Avengers Compound with Tony. This was all perfectly alright with Tony, who still woke up screaming on his good nights and would have preferred not to be babied by anyone and comforted out of a nightmare. But Stephen never coddled him. He would just sit up with him, staring him down with those impossibly beautiful eyes, so full of understanding and love, because more often than not when Tony wasn’t reliving the past it was Stephen who woke up screaming.

They were two sides of the same coin. So alike that most would say it would have been impossible to fit together. Yet they did. Their differences were so vast that it balanced them out. Tony was honestly surprised that they were still together half a year later. He was even more shocked that Stephen had practically moved in with him.

The two had changed and become more domestic with one another. For one thing, Tony took care of Stephen, who hadn’t had a single penny to his name before he started dating the billionaire. At first Stephen had denied any help, so Tony gave him things as gifts. New clothes, furniture, nice watches, a new car (that Stephen barely used, the bastard). But most importantly, Tony would provide meals for the broke wizard. He knew Stephen didn’t eat very often, a theory that was proven true the first time Tony had seen Stephen without any clothes on. The man was practically skeletal and after their first night together Tony had decided that it was up to him to fatten Stephen up.

Meals were brought to the Sanctum and Stephen always set aside whatever little mumbo-jumbo project he was working on to take time to eat with Tony. They went on fancy dinner dates and Tony always goaded Stephen into ordering dessert. Stephen was invited to movie night where there was more than enough food to feed the entirety of the Avengers team, which included a bottomless pit of a Norse God and two super soldiers with unlimited metabolisms. Needless to say, Stephen loaded up on the goods and the results were finally beginning to show some months later.

Tony woke up on his stomach in bed, not yet wanting to open his eyes. But the sound of soft breathing beside him brought a sleepy smile to his lips. He couldn’t pretend to be asleep when Stephen was beside him, the vulnerability of sleep falling over him so early in the morning. Tony’s brain turned on and it wouldn’t turn off again for another twenty four hours at least. He might as well drink in the sight of a sleeping Sorcerer Supreme next to him.

The sight he was granted was a breathtaking one. Stephen lay on his back, the covers slung low around his waist. Low enough to reveal the little rounded belly that Tony had worked so hard to grow. It wasn’t anything big, just a little starter of a thing, but it was such an improvement from the concave stomach that Stephen had come to Tony with. He had practically been starving and now he was well cared for and sated. A smile curled on Tony’s lips as he wormed closer, his hands going to rest on Stephen’s rounded little belly, tracing nonsensical patterns into the plush flesh. He rested his head on Stephen’s shoulder, looking up to notice another startling discovery. Stephen’s cheeks had filled out a little more–those sharp and beautiful cheekbones still there, but his face no longer had that sullen, sunken look to it. He looked healthy.

“What’re you looking at?” Stephen’s rich baritone came filtering out of his mouth despite his eyes being shut.

“Okay, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t do that creepy ‘I know you’re watching me so I’m gonna pretend to be asleep and then talk to you when you least expect it to scare the shit outta you’ thing.”

Stephen opened his brilliant green eyes and smiled lopsidedly down at Tony. Tony smiled back as he received a kiss to his temple. “But it’s so fun to scare you.”

Tony rolled his eyes, one hand gripping at Stephen’s side, feeling how plush it had become. He was eager to keep his wizard well fed and happy. “Oh, har har. Keep that up and I won’t make you breakfast.”

His lip jutted out in a pitiful pout and Stephen instantly had Tony wrapped around his scarred fingers. “But I’m hungry.”

Perfect. Tony pretended to sigh and sit up. “Well then, I guess we should get up, huh?” Time to feed his wizard again.


End file.
